It is well known to provide vacuum cleaners with disposable dust or filter bags. Such bags are usually formed of a porous paper and define a chamber in which dust and dirt are collected. After use, the bags are removed and discarded.
Because such bags are only used once and are discarded when full of dirt and dust, they must be economical to produce and market. However, the bags must be sufficiently durable to permit them to be installed and removed without damage. They must also provide a connecting and sealing structure for connecting the bag to the dirt-laden air discharge of the cleaner which is easily installed and which provides a reliable seal so that all of the dirt-laden air enters the filter bag.
It is known to provide such disposable dust bags with an inlet including a substantially rigid collar, formed of cardboard or plastic, and an elastomeric diaphragm which engages and provides a seal with a vacuum nozzle of the cleaner. However, the elastomeric diaphragm does not provide a rigid connection, and therefore an air tight seal may not always be formed between the connector and the vacuum bag. This can lead to leakage of dust and dirt from between the vacuum bag and the vacuum nozzle. Dust and dirt that leaks from the connection of the vacuum bag to the vacuum nozzle can then enter the vacuum motor, causing excess wear and tear and other damage or re-circulation of the dirt back into the ambient air.
Accordingly, there is a need for a vacuum bag that allows for a rigid and air-tight connection with a vacuum nozzle of a vacuum cleaner.